dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Ji Min (1995)
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Jimin' (지민) *'''Nombre Completo: Park Ji Min (박지민) * Nombre Chino: 'Ji Mi Hua (吉米华) * '''Apodos: '''Jiminnie, Dooly, ChimChim *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' . *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '1.75 cm. *'Peso: '61 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Libra. *'Signo zodiacal chino: Jabalí. *'Familia: '''Padre, Madre, hermano menor. * '''Compañía': BigHit Entertainment. Programas de TV * 2014: '''Idol Star Athletic Championship (13.01.14). * '''2014: After School Show - ASC After Show junto a Rap Monster ( Ep56, 68 y 70). * 2014: '''American Hustle. * '''2014: '''Weekly Idol. * '''2014: '''Beatles Code. * '''2014: '''Idol Star Athletic Championship. * '''2014: '''A Song for You. * '''2015: '''Weekly Idol. * '''2015: '''Starcast BTS Lucky or Not. * '''2015: '''Yaman TV. Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-pop: BTS * Posición: 2ndo Vocalista Principal y Bailarín Principal. ** Tipo de voz: Contra-tenor. * Hobbies: Dibujar, bailar, artes marciales y jugar vídeo-juegos. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Educación': Busan High School of Arts (Departamento de danza moderna) * Modelo a seguir: Taeyang, Minwoo de Shinhwa y Se7en. * Color favorito: Azul, Negro y Naranja. * Chica ideal: Una mujer linda, con cabello largo, labios bonitos, ojos encantadores, que tenga mucho aegyo, con apariencia de niña inocente pero que por dentro sea muy confusa, con carácter fuerte y alegre, cálida, que abrace mucho y sea muy tímida cuando se trata de amor. Con personalidad 4D. *Su periodo de trainee fue de un año antes de debutar, por lo tanto él temía no ser escojido. *Al principio la empresa quiso llamarle: Baby J. Así que finalmente decidió dejarse su verdadero nombre. *La canción que presento en su audición fue I Have a Lover. *Se sabe que es el bailarín principal en BTS American Hustle Life episodio 3 (Minuto 5:30 hasta 5:38) *Jin lo nombró como el tercer integrante más inquieto del grupo. *Baila estilo "poppin" desde que estaba en el 8vo grado y gano interés en la carrera del entretenimiento desde que vio presentaciones de Rain. *Fue uno de los mejores estudiante en la Secundaria de artes de Busan. *Es el único integrante que muestra su cuerpo en la mayoría de presentaciones por ello es considerado uno de los mas sexys. *Él al principio no quería enseñar los abdominales, de hecho incluso hablaba con Rap Monster sobre ello, pero al ver la reacción de las fans, no le importó si los enseñaba. *Hizo un solo de baile en la canción: Butterlfy *Forma parte de la "Dance Line" junto con J-Hope y JungKook . *El paso de baile de “No more dream”, cuando patea las espaldas de sus compañeros, fue idea suya ya que estudió artes marciales. *Participó en el especial de año nuevo de los Idol Athletic Championships 2014. *Hizo un cameo en el vídeo de GLAM - Party XXO. *Impresionó a muchas fans en la nota alta de la canción Let me know (minuto 3:53). * En la foto teaser para "For You", se noto que se hizo un piercing en el cartílago de su oreja. * En el fan-meeting llevado acabo en Osaka Japón, ‘Japan Official Fanmeeting Undercover Mission’, tomó lugar un incidente en el cual el integrante Jimin cayó del escenario. * Según los internautas, Jimin tiene diferentes personalidades en y fuera del escenario. Fuera del escenario, el cantante de Big Hit Entertainment se dice que el es uno de los ídolos más inocentes y puros dentro de los famosos de la industria. Sin embargo, una vez que se sube al escenario, Jimin cambia instantáneamente, llenándose con carisma y energía. * Tiene un gran parecido al actor Kim Min Suk * Tiene el habito de pararse con sus talones juntos, las fans consideran esto un acto tierno e inocente. Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería JiMin01.jpg JiMin02.jpg JiMin03.jpg JiMin04.jpg Jimin05.jpg bts_1429484110_4_JiMin.jpg Jimin 07.jpg 11057504_1171924552822805_8589851983373339180_o.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC